(1) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a novel polycyclic fused pyrazole compound, its use as an anti-inflammatory agent, and a method of preparation thereof.
(2) Description of the Prior Art
Typical glucocorticoid activity is rarely found in structures which do not possess an intact steroid nucleus. Such activity is found in naturally occurring steroids such as cortisone, hydrocortisone and aldosterone, as well as numerous synthetic modifications thereof, all containing the intact steroid nucleus. An example of a synthetic cortical steroid having high activity is a fluorophenylpyrazole derivative reported by Fried et al., J. Am. Chem. Soc. 85, 236 (1963), having the structure ##STR3##